ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spirit
Ultraman Spirit is a super evil main villain who is super strong and can beat up the whole Land of Light. Appearance Oh hey isn't that Geed? Yes. Yes it is. History Ultraman Spirit was originally a normal Ultra from unknown, because unknown is a place. Shut up. Anyways Juda found him and modified him to.....GASP..............LOOK EXACTLY LIKE GEED. Also he became evil. Anyway after he modified, Spirit was named Ultraman Spirit, because his face is similar to Geed. Nonsensical? Whatever do you mean? Anyway Spirit was so EEEVVVILLL he killed Juda and made a monster army because that totally hasn't been done before. Anyway he attacked the Land of Light and defeated all the Ultras except for Ultimate Dyna and his friends because they're the main characters. He then went back to his home which is the Monster Graveyard. Then he attacked M78 and defeated all the Ultras there even though he already did that just a moment ago, and STILL forgot to defeat Ultimate Dyna and his friends. He is kinda mad when fight all Ultras on M78 which is gonna mean that he is not a type of happy or smiling Ultrs instead that he is only happy if he won or he defeated someone that he hate or a person that have a revenge to him because he is bad. Spirit is too old or something and his age is sam like Ultraman King which means that's why his name is Spirit... even though that completely counteracts and retcons his origin from earlier in this history section. He seems doesn't have a relationship with Ultraman Belial, good thing too because shippers would ruin it to oblivion, which is Spirit's counterpart as he can control his monster army similiar to how Belial did in the past, so yeah this is unoriginal. He is also gonna mark to be the very first to kill Juda 100% as he has been created to be more evil, more devil-like, more stronger than Judaor Belial and its make sense because Spirit will control the world and he reveal that he will defeat and kill every Ultras in the world. My 8 year old little brother could write something more coherent than this. Abilities * Super Giga Killcium Shoot. Spirit can fire his own Ultra Beam. His own Ultra Beam so stronger and is capable to destroy 100 monsters in one shot because he is awsum. * Wrecking Boost. Spirit had his own Ultra Dynamite technique. However, his own Ultra Dynamite are too strong and it can destroy 50 monsters in one hit. He got it after he kill Taro because Taro try to stop him but fail. * Thick Hide. Spirit skin is too T H I C C making that nothing can harm him unless a combined attack. So he has the same weakness as Oneupus. Great. * Spirit Inferno. Spirit can summon a fire from his hand and then punch his foe. This attack has been reveal to be 50 times stronger than Noa Inferno because he is op. * Darkness Burst. Spirit can summon a black fireball and then throw to his foe causing a massive explosion similiar to Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Burst. However, this attack is 100 times stronger than Mebium Burst DID I MENTION HES AWESOM AND OP YET. Trivia * This is rather obviously a parody of a certain page. A certain horribly written page. * The part about my little brother is 100% true. He could write something better than the page this is parodying. Category:Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Evil Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Dark Ultras Category:Ultimate Dyna Continuity